Frogwhisker
Frogwhisker is a small, black tom-cat with a white-underbelly, white paws, white muzzle and a huge white-tipped tail, with bright piercing blue eyes. History In The Legacy Arc ''The Silver Moon'' He is born to Petalwing and Voletooth, when Marshpaw is in a heart-broken state, so she comes and visits Frogkit, Rosekit, and Sagekit, she looks at Frogkit carefully out of all of them, as Sagekit and Rosekit were usually always hyper. As soon as he becomes an apprentice, his mentor is Beechclaw, they do some training, and he has to go against, Cherrypaw. He is a very shy apprentice, and he barely knows any fighting moves at this point. Cherrypaw accidentally hurts him a bit more than she should, then that is when everyone witnesses Marshpaw and Cherrypaw fighting, Cherrypaw falls off a short cliff and Marshpaw collapses after the fight but she wanted to prove herself. He then appears when Marshpaw sniffs salt in the air, and she wakes up the nearest cat, Frogpaw. He says to her he hopes that she woke him up for a good reason, and Marshpaw nods and he realizes it was. He is told to help wake up everyone with Marshpaw. He is slightly embarrassed, but helps her anyway. Marshpaw being outgoing, talks with him, and they become closer as friends. After a couple of moons, they hang out a lot more, and now they have crushes on each other, at the end of the book, Frogpaw confesses, but Cherrypaw is acting strange around him, so they do the confession somewhere else. More coming soon. (The summary needs to be tweaked.) ''The Afterglow Of The Sun'' He is now Frogwhisker, and is Marshwillows mate, they go on a hunt, but it turns into just what their relationship is like, they sleep under the moon. A couple of chapters later, Marshwillow is now expecting, and then after that, she has Scorchkit, Goldenkit, and Lilykit, Frogwhisker is very affectionate around them, but busy at the same time as Heatherpaw is his apprentice. After they become apprentices, he is very happy for them, and his apprentice, Heatherpaw, becomes Heatherfang. He threatens Lynxfur, angrily, and she is frightened, and she complains that he always had a "calm and quiet nature." and she never saw it coming. Later when his kits become warriors, he seems to have grown older and grumpier. Although he loves his family, he is still a good well-trained warrior that has potential. More coming soon. ''The Glaze Of Stars'' He is not seen until Marshwillow is diagnosed with Greencough. They have grown more distant and not joined at the hip, but is caring and growing closer as Marshwillow as she is on what seems to be her death-bed. Later, when Marshwillow is cured, they are seen sharing tongues, and getting more news that Marshwillow is having another litter of kits. He is seen grabbing prey and chatting with her again. He kills Rose, a Traitorous Group member after she attempted to deal some damage to the queens, Marshwillow's notices her death as "easy" and "gruesome." Later, after some time, the battle is over. WindClan have fortunately won. Braveheart, who is now Bravestar, rises as leader, and picks Frogwhisker as his loyal deputy. This was revealed to be Archstar's message "to make him deputy" during his nine lives ceremony at StarClan. Frogwhisker is reluctant, but gets used to it and still continues with deputy duties. Later, Marshwillow has his litter of kits, which is Sunkit, Hawkkit, Kinkkit and Whorlkit. He is seen spending time with Marshwillow and watching them. It is also mentioned that he split up Reedfern and Ashrose in the den, after some unnecessary arguments. More coming soon. ''The Season Of Sorrow'' Coming soon. Trivia Interesting Facts *Frogwhisker was picked for deputy by Bravestar, but Bravestar stated that it was ”Archstar's” choice. **Frogwhisker is unsure of being deputy though, he feels like he wasn't up for it, and sometimes wishes someone else was picked. **Marsh thinks he probably won't become leader. * Marsh feels bad for him, as his sister'', brother, mother and father are all dead. * Frogwhisker's theme song is ''Young, by The Chainsmokers. **His theme song is mostly about when he was an apprentice, his love for Marshwillow and how Cherryfeather tried interfering. **It is also about his confession (aka, the part when it says about sneaking out at night) And about his lost relationship with his siblings, Sagecloud and Rosecloud. Mistakes * Frogwhisker, when he was an apprentice, his name was typed out as Frog paw's, an accident by the author, Marshwillow. Kin Mate: Marshwillow: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Father: Voletooth: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: Petalwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sister: Rosecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: Sagecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunt(s): Ivytuft: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmother Honeybriar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfather Toadskip: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Daughter(s): Lilymist: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Kinkstem: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sunbreeze: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Furzeflame: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Sweetsong: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Cypresskit: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Silverkit: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Sons: Goldenblaze: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Scorchfeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Hawkwind: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Whorl: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Beetlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Oakbranch: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Leopardwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Gorsekit: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Emberkit: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Grandsons: Lightningfoot: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Blackpaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Frostpaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Granddaughters: Pinefrost Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Streampaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Dawnsky: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Tigerflower: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Sorrelfeather: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Nephews Blizzardpounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Squirrelwhisker: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Breezeclaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Fernwillow: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Tansywish: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow)''' '''Half-'Nephews' Clearstone: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Foxtuft: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Crowdust: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Owlclaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Tellerstripe: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Jaypaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Mosspaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Half-'Nieces' Acornmist Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Rosedust Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Mooneye Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Shellmist Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Hopepaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Ivypaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Nieces ' Dewleaf: Living (As of ''The Season of Sorrow) Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Spiritrunner: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Mapleclaw: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Nightheart: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Driftwillow: Living (As of The Season of Sorrow) Yewfeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident. '''Grand-Nephews Mousekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sandkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Hootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Robinmoon: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grand-Nieces Wishflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Juniperkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga